Blueish
by SirFluffers
Summary: When Bram, aka Blue, aka the boy Simon has a major crush, and might also be in love with, comes to spend the holidays with him, well, identities might just be discovered, and who knows, maybe Simon will finally be part of the great love story that he deserves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

* * *

 **I watched Love, Simon a little while ago, and let me just tell you, IT IS SO AMAZING. It is such a good movie! In fact, it was so good, I just had to go and buy the book. (Yes, I'll admit it, I watched the movie before I read the book...don't kill me!) After reading the book (which is also amazing by the way) I started reading some fanfiction about the book. And then I got a few ideas for a fanfiction, and well, here I am...**

 **BTW, if you haven't watched the movie, WATCH IT NOW!**

 **Also, this is mostly based on the book. Though I loved the movie, I like the book-Bram better. I always thought of him as a quiet kid, so the whole making out with a girl in a dark room isn't really how I imagined him so... yeah.**

 **I hope you enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **Love,**

 **SirFluffers**

* * *

 **SIMON POV**

I am sitting at lunch with my friends when Bram spoke up. Now that is surprising. Now, it isn't like he never speaks, he just usually waited for someone else to start a conversation before speaking.

"Hey guys," he says, looking down really cute and flustered. _Urg. Stupid gayness, always making me see the cuteness in any guy even somewhat attractive!_ "Well, um, you see the thing is, well, it's actually a really funny story, but, anyway, well..." Bram trails off.

"What is it dude?" Garrett asks, impatient as always.

"BothofmyparentsthoughtthattheotheronewasgoingtohavemeoverfortheholidaysbuttheybothplannedthingssonowIdon'thaveaplacetostayforWinterBreak." Bram says in one breath.

"What was that again," Nick asks.

Bram takes a deep breath and starts again. "Well, both of my parents thought that the other one was going to have me over for the holidays, but they both planned something, and they can't cancel it so now I don't have a place to stay for Winter Break. I was wondering if I could come to one of you guys' houses if that's all right."

Garrett looks apologetic. "Sorry man, I going out of town."

Nick chimes in. "Yeah, me too sorry."

"Yeah, same." Leah says.

"I would help you if I could, but like everyone else, we are also going out of town." Abby says, and Bram looks disappointed.

"My family isn't going out of town. You could totally come to my place for Winter Break!" I say, smiling widely at Bram.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Quite the opposite! They love embarrassing me in front of my friends!"

"Thank you so much!"

"It's settled then. We can go to my house after school!"

"Okay then," Bram says smiling. _Did I mention how cute he is when he smiles?_

* * *

"Hey Mom," I say, as I come into the house, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Si," she says, and sits down at the kitchen table. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I invited someone over for Winter Break."

"Who?"

"This kid named Bram. He is a friend of Nick's. Well, anyway, I have homework, so..."

"Wait a second, Simon. You can't just tell me that you invited someone to spend Winter Break with us and just leave the room!"

"Mo-om!"

"Simon. First of all, tell him that he is welcome to come. And secondly, why?"

"His folks are both going to be out of town."

"Okay. You can go now."

* * *

I walk into the cafeteria on Friday ready for the break to start. Leah waves to me from our lunch table. I wave back, and get my lunch before heading there.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I say, as I sit down next to Nick.

"Nothing much. The cafeteria food is making me nauseous, we had a pop quiz in history, you know, the norm," Abby says, smiling cheerfully at me.

"It's nauseated," I say, automatically correcting her. _Blue must have rubbed off on me._

"What?" she says, looking confused.

"It's not nauseous, it's nauseated."

Abby laughs. "Since when have you ever cared about grammar Simon?"

I shrug my shoulders. _Well, you know, ever since I started emailing this cute, amazing guy named Blue..._

"Yeah Si, why have you become so grammatical all of a sudden," Leah says grinning at me. Come to think about it, I think that that is the first time that Leah and Abby have agreed on something.

I chuckle. "Quit ganging up on me! It's not fair!"

* * *

"Okay, Bram. You can put your things here," I say, pointing to the cleanest part of my room, other than my bed. No matter how many times I've cleaned my room, it doesn't seem to get any cleaner. He puts his stuff down and then awkwardly stands in the middle of my room.

"So what do we do now?" he asks.

I grin. "I'll introduce you to my family! And remember, anything they tell you that involves me in an embarrassing situation is probably not true."

"Suuure." Bram says, piercing me with his gorgeous brown eyes that don't even come close to the gorgeousness of Cal's blue eyes. _Suuure._

I walk out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, and he follows.

We stop at the kitchen table where my whole family, including Alice, is sitting at the kitchen table. _How convenient._

"Guys, this is Bram," I say, pointing to Bram, "Bram, this is my family."

"Hi Bram, it's so lovely to meet you!" My mom says, while standing up and sticking out her hand so Bram can shake it.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Spier. Thanks again for inviting me. I really appreciate it." Bram replies back, always all politeness.

"Oh, it's no problem."

"Yeah," Dad says, butting in, "I hope you'll still have a great Christmas even though you aren't with your family."

Bram chuckles nervously. "Actually I'm Jewish."

"Well, then, I hope you had a good Chanukah then." Alice says, smiling at Bram.

"Yeah, I did. My dad came here to celebrate the holiday with me." _You know, this is starting to sound like Blue's story. But, I mean, there is no way it's Bram, right? It's Cal, right?"_

"Well, anyway, you boys can go upstairs and do something. I'll call you down when dinner is ready," Mom says, shooing us out of the kitchen, "And Bram, I hope you have a great holiday, no matter what."

* * *

I abandon Bram upstairs, while he is in the bathroom, and I head down to talk with Alice.

"Hi Alice," I say, creeping up behind her.

She jumps slightly, and then twirls around. "Oh, it's you."

"Just me? I am feeling very unloved right now!"

Alice laughs. "Oh shush. How is life then? Any new girlfriends."

I almost wince out loud. _No, actually, I am gay. GAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY._ "No."

Alice shakes her head. "I'm sure little Jacques will find a girlfriend soon enough," she says ruffling my hair good naturedly.

I roll my eyes at her. _You have no idea how wrong you are!_ Then, I hear footsteps behind me.

"Jacques? You're Jacques?" Bram says, coming down the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I will try to update as often as I can. And remember, reviews are like cookies! You can never have enough...*hinthinthinthint***


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is, the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

 **To the people who reviewed—thank you so much!**

 **Please continue to fave, follow, and review this story! The more people who do that, the faster I'll update!**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **Love,**

 **SirFluffers**

* * *

 **BRAM POV**

"Jacques? You're Jacques?" I ask. My eyes widen. _Cute Simon, with his disheveled blonde hair, and Harry Potter glasses, is Jacques? The kid who I've had a crush on since sophomore year is actually Jacques?_ I mean, I always kind of suspected it, since Simon writes just like he speaks, but I thought it was just me bending reality to make it more likable. Simon is staring at me weirdly, so I quickly cover up my mistake. "Jacques? Why Jacques? Doesn't it mean Jacob or something in French?" I ask quickly. No matter how much I like Simon, I don't think I'm ready for him to find out. I mean, I haven't even come out to my friends yet. I don't think I could just randomly come to school one day with a new boyfriend. _And what if he doesn't even want to be my boyfriend? What if I misread the emails, and he doesn't even feel the way I do?_

Simon looks at me with a question in his eyes before shaking his head, as if to clear his thoughts. For a second, I think he looks relieved. _Is he relieved that I'm not Blue?_ "Oh, Alice just calls me that because in French, Jacques a dit means Simon says, and well, since my name is Simon, well, yeah."

I nod my head. _Ah, so that's why he calls himself Jacques._ "Have you ever been to France?" I ask him, trying to change the subject quickly without making it seem like I'm desperate to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah," Simon says **(Get it?)** "We were in France a few summers ago. It was the summer after Alice graduated. Right, Alice?"

"Yeah. I remember that." she says, "Anyway guys, Mom is calling us, so we should better head to the dining room before she starts to freak out that dinner is growing cold." Alice turns around and starts walking down the hallway, and we follow.

* * *

Dinner is already on the table when we arrive. Everything smells delicious too. Simon and I sit down, and in the process, our shoulders brush. _I JUST BRUSHED SHOULDERS WITH MY CURSH!_ Inside I am blushing so hard, I surprised I'm not turning red yet. I'm not sure how I'll survive the day, let alone the whole Winter Break if things like this keep happening. I sincerely hope that Simon stops being so cute, but that's basically like telling your heart to stop beating. It's just not possible.

Mr. Spier asks me something, but I don't quite catch it. "What was that again?"

"I was just wondering if your name is short for something." he says again.

You wouldn't believe how many people ask me this. "Yes. It's actually short for Abraham."

"So your first name is also the first name of a president." Nora says. I think that that's the first time I've heard Nora speak since I've been here.

"Yeah."

"Wait, so your name is actually Abraham Greenfeld?" Simon asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "No. Just because Bram is short for Abraham doesn't make it my name," I say in deadpan. Though we all know that Leah is the master of the deadpan, I believe I'm also pretty good at it. An expert. Highly skilled.

Simon shrugs his shoulders. "Hey, I was just wondering!"

Alice laughs. "We all know little Simon isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer." she says, as she tousles Simon's hair.

"Hey!"

"We all know it's true, Simon. Don't deny it."

Simon glares at Alice. "Urg. I hate you."

Pretty soon, everyone has finished dinner.

"Dinner was delicious," I say, and Mrs. Spier smiles at me.

"Thank you Bram. If only my children could be as polite as you are."

Simon rolls his eyes. "Mo-om!"

"Don't Mo-om me Simon. It wouldn't hurt you to compliment your mom's cooking skills once in a while."

"Fine. Dinner was great. There. Is that better?"

"Yes. Now do that every time, and life will be perfect."

Simon rolls his eyes again. "Can we be excused?"

"Sure."

Simon stands up and I follow him. We put our plates in the sink, and then we go back upstairs to his room. Once there, Simon sits down on the bed, the only clean thing in the room. Suddenly he springs back up, and rushes downstairs. I hear his footsteps going down the stairs. Not knowing what to do, I go to Simon's bed, and sit on it, waiting quietly until he returns.

Soon enough, I hear Simon coming back up the stairs. A few seconds after that, Simon bursts into the room, holding a bag of Reese's.

He throws the bag at me, and I catch it. _Thank you soccer reflexes!_ I tear the bag open, and grab a handful, before placing the bag right next to me. Simon comes over and sits beside me on the bed. He too reaches into the bag, grabbing multiple Reese's. Then, he leans back and closes his eyes as if too savor the taste of the Reese's.

"I'm guessing you like Reese's?" I ask Simon.

He glances up at me. "Oh, yeah. I love Reese's."

"Yeah," I reply, "I think Reese's are my favorite type of food."

Simon sits back up quickly. "No way! Oreos are by far the superior food! Saying that Reese's are the best is like saying that Harry Potter sucks! It's just wrong!"

I laugh. _Simon and his Oreos. Wow..._ "Oreos are great and everything, but Reese's are amazing! The chocolate and peanut butter make it delicious."

"But Oreos have so many more flavors!"

"Yeah, that's true, but as someone once said, Reese's are better than sex." As soon as I say this, I realize my mistake. And Simon realizes what I've said too. Because he was the one who wrote that same sentence to Blue.

 _Oh shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

* * *

 **Okay guys, here it is, chapter three! Thank you so much to the people who reviewed, favorited, or followed my story! I love you guys! In fact, I love you guys so much I'll give you...COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **And for the ones who didn't do all those amazing things, or have just found this story, please please please consider doing it (you'll get cookies...)**

 **So without further ado, I present to you, CHAPTER THREE!**

 **Love,**

 **SirFluffers**

 **SIMON POV**

"Yeah, that's true, but as someone once said, Reese's are better than sex."

My eyes widen. I SAID THAT! I said that to BLUE! Did that mean. No. It couldn't be. Or could it? _Was Bram Blue?_ _Do I want Bram to be Blue?_ I mean, Bram is cute and everything, but Cal is...Cal. _How am I going to find out who is Blue now._ It's not like can email him asking him who he is. _Wait a second! I can!_

I laugh, "Well, whoever said that must be very wise. But, Oreos are still the best, and that's that. End of discussion." I see Bram looking relieved, but I don't waste time thinking about it. I quickly stand up and go to the bathroom. Once in there, I pull out my phone and send a very short email to Blue. There. Done with that. Hopefully now I would know who Blue is.

I exit the bathroom, and just as I walk back into the room, Bram's pocket, dings. It dings! Dings are the sound a phone makes when a text comes in. OR AN EMAIL! _So that means-_

"-You're Blue!"

Bram stands up., and takes a step towards me, but then takes a step back. He looks nervous. "Look. I can explain. I-"

I interrupt him. "-What's there to explain? You're Blue, I'm Jacques. We are two gay guys who have been emailing each other for the past few months."

Bram runs a hand through his curls. "Look. I just. I'm..."

"Are you acting like this because I'm not who you expected me to be? Am I disappointing?" I ask, feeling down. After all those months I emailed Blue, I really thought I understood how he felt about me. I thought he liked me back like I like him. Even though I had suspected it was Cal, I didn't email him. I didn't get to know him like I got to now Bl-Bram. I knew Bram. I knew his quirks, his weak points, his strong points, and I loved him for them. I _fucking_ loved him!

"No! I Love you!" Bram shouts. _Wow. That was surprising!_ Bram takes a deep breath. "I mean, I really, really like you. And I want to be your boyfriend, it's just..."

"It's just what? Is it that you're afraid of coming out? It is because you're afraid of people's reactions? What is it?"

"Do you know how long I've liked you Simon? Since sophomore year! What if you just don't feel as strongly about me as I do you?"

Bram's question surprised me. _How the hell does he not know that I fucking love him?_ "How can you say that? You may have liked me for longer, but I fell in love with you in those emails! So I don't think that's a problem!" I calm down. _Wow. I am not used to shouting._ "Yeah. I don't think you need to worry about me not liking you Bram. Yeah."

Bram blushes. "Sorry about that. I was just a little nervous."

I smile at him. "No problem."

"So...now what?"

I grin. Then, I get down on my knee. "Bram middle name that I don't know Greenfeld. Will you do me the honor of becoming my most beloved boyfriend?"

Bram laughs, and then kisses me. "Yes! Yes I do! And by the way, it's Louis."

I disconnect my lips from his. "What?"

"My middle name is Louis. But never mind that. I think we have more important things to do." Bram says raising his eyebrows. I don't even get a second to say anything before his lips are on mine and, well, need I say more?

* * *

Kissing Bram is like heaven, or at least how I imagine heaven to be like. But, like all good things, it had to come to an end. Or, at least, to a pause. Our pause came in the form of Alice asking us if we wanted to come down and watch the Bachelor with them. Thankfully, she didn't open the door to my room. _If she had though...poor her!_

I quickly rolled off of Bram. "So what do you say? Should we go down? Should we not?"

"We should probably go down before we do anything more extreme...Yeah." Bram says, running his fingers in his hair to try to make it less messy. _Don't blame me! His hair is just really soft, and I really like messing it up! Totally not my fault!_

I grin at Bram. "Remember, Every Time Including Oral."

Bram throws a pillow at me. "Don't remind me, or I might just use that advice!"

I catch the pillow. "Well then, we'd better make ourselves presentable or my dad will think we were doing some straight guy thing together.

After Bram and I fix our hair, and straighten our clothes (or in my case, put a shirt on), we head downstairs. Just before we enter the living room, I turn to Bram, and give him a quick kiss.

"There. Now we're good." I turn to walk away, but before I can fully do that, Bram captures my lips with his for another quick kiss.

"There. Now we're actually good."

"I still can't believe you're Blue!"

"I still can't believe you're Jacques!"

I lean in for another kiss before taking Bram's elbow, and leading him I to the living room. Just before we could enter, a voice stopped us.

"What the heck is going on here?"

 **A/N**

* * *

 **Hey guys, yep, another cliffhanger...I'm so evil! Anyway, just have some questions for you...**

 **Who do you think should find out about them?**

 **Should the person tell everyone, or keep it a secret?**

 **Which Bram do you like better — movie, or book?**

 **...And some trivia...**

 **What is Bram's last name?**

 **Why is Bram's email bluegreen118?**

 **What is more correct — nauseous, or nauseated?**

 **Just review with the answers. The person who gets the most trivia questions right, or replies with all of them correct first gets a shoutout!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**

 **SIMON POV**

"What the heck is going on here?" Alice says. I instantly drop Bram's arm and twirl around.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I ask, "Weren't you supposed to be in the living room watching The Bachelor?"

"I think the question is more 'what were you two doing?'"

"Well, you see-" I manage to stutter out before Alice interrupts me.

"-You two are dating, aren't you?"

"What?" I stutter out.

"You two just kissed. And as far as I could see, there was no mistletoe. Congrats Si."

"Uh, thanks."

"I'm guessing you don't want me telling Mom just yet, right?"

"Yeah."

* * *

A couple days had passed since Alice discovered that I was gay. One morning, about a week before Winter Break endes, Nora rushes into my room.

"Have you seen the post Simon?" she asks, "On creeksecrets!"

"What post?" I ask, and she shows me her phone. On it, an anonymous someone posted my first emails with Blue. It proclaimed that I was gay. _Martin Fucking Addison, I am going to kill you!_ "Since when has that been up there?"

"Since this morning," Nora answers, "But don't worry, I've reported it and it's going to be taken down."

"Okay." I answer numbly. I can't believe he would do this.

"Are you okay?" she ask me, and I nod.

"It is true, though." I say, "I'm gay."

"Oh."

Just then, Bram walks into the room. After seeing my expression, he asks worriedly, "What's wrong?"

Nora shows him the post.

"Oh," he says, "I'm so sorry Simon, your coming out shouldn't have happened like that." He walks to me and hugs me.

Nora quietly walks out of the room.

* * *

Later, we are all sitting in the living room. I stand up.

 **A/N the following statements are taken directly from the book.**

"Hey, I want to talk to you guys about something." I try to sound casual, but my voice is froggy. Nora looks at me and gives me a tiny, quick smile, and my stomach sort of flips.

"What's up?" says my mom, sitting up straight.

I don't know how people do this. How Bram did this. Two words. Two freaking words, and I'm not the same Simon anymore. My hand is over my mouth, and I stare straight ahead. On my other hand, I feel a quick squeeze. _Bram._ He smiles up at me. _Good luck,_ he mouths.

I don't know why I thought this would be easy.

"I know what it is," says my dad. "Let me guess. You're gay. You got someone pregnant. You're pregnant."

"Dad, stop it," says Alice.

I close my eyes.

"I'm pregnant," I say.

"I thought so, kid," says my dad. "You're glowing."

I look at him in the eye. "Really, though. I'm gay.

For a second, everyone is quiet.

And then my mom says, "Thank you for telling us."

My dad tries to lighten the mood a bit. "So what are you going to tell us next, that you have a boyfriend?"

I open my mouth to speak but Bram is quicker.

"Actually, he does," he says. Then, he leans over and kisses my cheek. "I'm his boyfriend."

 **Thank you for reading this story. I'm glad you stayed with me until the end.**


End file.
